The greatest hero that ever lived
by a really really random dude
Summary: Hey guys. This is my first one-shot and in which PJ dies. I would be really grateful if you could take your time and read my fanfic and i would be even more grateful if you reviewed it! Thanks!


A middle-aged lady, about forty years old, sits in her chair, rocking peacefully in her rocking chair as she watches her child rummaging through her old stuff. The boy was about 7 years old, with sea green eyes and jet-black hair. "How ironic." She thought. "Another son of Poseidon…"

As the boy reached in and pulled out a photograph from her teenage years, the women gasped and memories flew through her mind…

* * *

_Going on her first quest with her two best friends. One a satyr, one a boy, with looks similar to her child…_

_Sailing the Sea of Monsters with that same boy, but now with a large and buff Cyclops…_

_Getting captured by Atlas, and that same boy breaking the rules just to rescue her from the Titan's Curse. Charging for Atlas to protect her…_

_Almost sacrificing himself by asking her to get away from the Telkhines, which eventually led to the eruption of mount St Helens…_

_That same boy trusting her with his Achilles heel, the only vulnerable spot on his body, almost sacrificing himself -yet again- by fighting the King of the Titans, Cronus._

_Sitting on the table enjoying their cake, when they had eventually became a couple… she remembered what words they exchanged that faithful day…_

* * *

"_You saved the world.' I said_

"_We saved the world.'_

"_And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody"_

"_You don't sound disappointed"_

"_I don't care" I shrugged, whereas in my heart, I was secretly glad to finally have that boy for myself._

"_Uh-huh" he said, obviously not believing me._

"_You got something to say me?"_

"_You had probably kicked my butt"_

"_You know I would kick you butt I said."_

_The boy went on about how he said that he chose someone as his mortal anchor and turning down godhood for someone. And that was when I finally knew…_

"_Anyone in Particular?" I asked. Trying hard not to laugh at him._

"_You are laughing at me!" the boy complained _

"_I am not!"_

"_You are so not making things easy for me"_

_I laughed for real and did something impulsive: I kissed him…_

_Ahhh that underwater kiss…_

* * *

'-mom?' she was jarred back to reality by her child, whom she named Percy Jackson.

'I'm sorry my child, what did you say?' she asked.

'Mom,' he said, 'Who is this guy in the photo, he looks a lot like me and could he be my father?' Percy asked as he pointed to the photo, which shows the young daughter of Athena and the young son of Poseidon, standing together, arms linked around each other.

'No my son,' she began, almost choking on her own tears as she slipped into another memory…

* * *

_Remembering her boyfriend missing…_

_Not sleeping for days and searching for him for so long…_

_Finally finding him at the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter…_

_And than she slipped into one memory, one of the most touching and painful one..._

* * *

Mark of Athena:

"_Nico the other side, we'll see you there!"_

"_But-"_

"_Promise me!"_

"_I promise."_

_The boy than turned to me at looked straight into my eyes. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs…_

_But when he locked eyes with me -green meeting grey- I thought that that boy had never looked more handsome…_

"_We're staying together," you are never going to get away from me. Never again"_

_Only then I understood what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall…_

"_As long as we're together," I said._

_I heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. I saw the sunlight far, very far above – maybe the last sunlight I would ever see._

_Than he let go of the edge, and the couple tumbled into the pit, holding hands…_

* * *

_We were walking through Tartarus on their own, as Bob and Small Bob sacrificed themselves to hold back Polybotes and his army of monsters –The boy assured me that their noble sacrifice would not go to waste-. Finally, we reached the doors of death._

_Suddenly, we were surrounded by monsters -after cutting the chains binding the doors of death- and Tartarus himself making an appearance. The boy looked straight on my eyes and promised me, "Annabeth, I will always love you and I will wait for you in Elysium. Move on without me and start a family."_

_It took me a minute or two to figure out what he was saying, and realized that he was going to sacrifice his life for me!_

"_Please! Don't go! You promised seaweed brain, we would never be separated again! Please remember! New Rome, all those great plans you had for us!" I sobbed. The son of Poseidon so looked at me in the eyes before giving me one last sad smile._

"_Goodbye Annabeth." _

_My last image of him was seeing him yelling in fury and attacking them all…_

* * *

One month later_:_

_The camp gathered at the campfire, burning his shroud. Chiron, who never showed any emotion in any situation, even cried his eyes out, as he considered the boy like a son to him. Chiron said that he was the greatest hero that ever lived, even better than Hercules. I looked at the boy's shroud one last time, before running away to the beach._

'_I promise Seaweed Brain, I would start a family and I would see you in Elysium…'_

* * *

I smiled and ruffled Percy's hair. 'No my son, he is not. But he was my b…' I faltered on the word "boyfriend".

"He was my best friend and was probably the greatest and bravest one I have ever known. Someday, you will meet your real father and you would hear tales about my greatest friend.' I smiled and turned away to prevent him from witnessing at my tears welling up, and to look at the empire state building, which was only a few blocks away.

I looked up in the sky, the great Mount Olympus loomed over the city of Manhattan as I muttered:

'Some day my son, you shall meet the greatest hero that ever lived, surpassing even Heracles. His name is Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, and my boyfriend.'

**END**

**Hi guys, this is my first one-shot story. Please don't judge me too harshly! **

**Also, please rate and review and check out my other stories! Thanks!**


End file.
